ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Zed
Zed is a female Anubian Baskurr currently owned by Kevin Levin, and formerly by Khyber. Appearance Zed is a dinosaur and dog-like alien, being blueish-grey in color. She has spike-like hair running down from her collar to the tip of her tail. She has sharp red eyes and black lines on her neck and legs. Zed used to wear a red spiked collar that had the Nemetrix on it, but now she wears a light blue collar with a gold bone-shaped dog tag. Personality Zed, as Khyber's pet, was very savage and aggressive. She was also a lot more feral, and was very loyal to Khyber prior to the events that led to Khyber taking the Nemetrix away. When Kevin saved her, Zed became loyal to him and soon became his pet, where he discovered her true gender much to Gwen's surprise. After being taken in by Kevin and, by extension, Gwen, Zed seemed to have calmed down and is a lot more tame than before. Zed is able to understand others and their intentions better than most humans can. According to Matt Wayne, Zed doesn't like Argit.http://dwaynemcduffie.englishboard.net/t130p350-qa-with-matt-wayne#6394 However, she did let him ride on her back in Weapon XI: Part 2. Powers and Abilities Zed is shown to be very fast, agile, and strong (she was able to throw Ben with ease). She was able to sense that there was something not quite right about Gwen's classmate, Dante, growling when he was near. Equipment MCC Parte2 74.png|Zed transforming into Buglizard ELL9.png|Zed transforming into Mucilator ShowdownP1 (178).png|Zed transforming into Omnivoracious Of Predator part2 33.png|Zed transforming into Crabdozer ShowdownP1 (296).png|Zed transforming into Hypnotick Zed slamworm.png|Zed transforming into Slamworm Terroranchula-transformation.png|Zed transforming into Terroranchula Zed used to have the Nemetrix on her former collar that allowed her to turn into alien monsters that are the predatory species of Omnitrix aliens. Nine predatory beasts have been seen used by Zed: *A Crabdozer, which is Heatblast's predatory species. *A Buglizard, which is Stinkfly's predatory species. *Slamworm, a large, subterranean worm-like creature, which is Armodrillo's predatory species. *Mucilator, a large, grotesque frog-like creature, which is Crashhopper's predatory species. *A Terroranchula, which is Ball Weevil's predatory species. *Tyrannopede, a large dinosaur-like centipede creature, which is Humungousaur's predatory species. *Hypnotick, a Psycholeopterran, which is Big Chill's predatory species. *An Omnivoracious, which is Grey Matter's predatory species. *A Vicetopus, which is Brainstorm's predatory species. Weaknesses kevin_levin_and_zed.png|Zed with her current owner, Kevin Of Predator part1 73.png|Zed with her former owner, Khyber Zed is not completely loyal and can be manipulated by anyone who uses a whistle that is at the same frequency as Khyber's gills. Azmuth built a whistle in order to turn Zed against Khyber and Dr. Psychobos. This does not last if someone shows love and care. It was shown in Showdown: Part 1 that like a regular dog, if someone scratches behind Zed's ear, she will become tame. This also does not last. According to Khyber, feeding Zed will dull her hunting instinct. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''Trouble Helix'' (cameo) *''It Was Them'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Outbreak'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' *''For a Few Brains More'' *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' *''The Rooters of All Evil'' *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Video Games *Ben 10: Omniverse (boss) Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **While Zed belonged to Khyber, she didn't have a name because Khyber saw her only as a tool to hunt, and didn't care about her enough to name her. **Zed was supposed to appear in The Frogs of War, but her part was cut for time.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/437480398323215106 She was, however, in the credits, where her new name, "Zed", was revealed. *In Showdown: Part 2, it was revealed by Kevin that Zed is female, much to Gwen's shock. **Khyber and Azmuth didn't know this. ***As shown in Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, when Khyber referred to Zed as a "he" and "boy". ***And in Showdown: Part 1, Azmuth referred to Zed as a "him", "boy" and "his". *** In For a Few Brains More, Kevin tells Khyber that Zed is a girl. *Khyber almost never fed Zed and Kevin called him a jerk for it. *Zed has similarities to Ship: **Both are dog-like aliens. **Zed can detect if something is wrong with a person just like Ship, as seen with Zed in Mystery, Incorporeal, and Ship in The Perfect Girlfriend. References Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Female Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pets Category:Allies Category:Secondary Characters